Whouffle at hogwarts
by Ellisiv
Summary: The doctor and Clara sre students at Hogwarts. This doesnt really have much of a plot (at least I think so, I haven't really planned any further than to chapter two soooo) its just going to be cute and fluffy and just very hogwartsy because I miss Harry Potter
1. The sorting hat

**AN: I know I've got way to many fics runnig at once, but I've just got so many ideas that i need to write down before I forget them, and then I just upload them to see it I should even continue the fic, so sorry to all my followers for waiting so much, my brain is just not so brilliant.**

* * *

John Smith walked up the steps towards the stool the sorting hat sat on. Minerva McGonnagall lifted it up and when John sat down, she placed the enormous, old brown hat on his head. «Hufflepuff!» He heard it shout and then followed by clapping and cheering from the students with the yellow and black ties. Johns face lit up and walked to the table as in a dream.

Clara felt everyones eyes on her during the trip up towards the sorting hat. Her mother had taken the time to braid her chocolate brown hair before going to Kings Cross station. It had all been quite a shock, though. Two months ago, an owl had flown to their new house in London and left a letter behind. It had taken a lot of time to just believe there were wizards and magic out there, but she _had_ done really strange thingse that she couldn't understand or explain, and eventually, se believed it. Clara let out the breath she noticed she had been holding when she reached the stool. «Difficult», the hat said in her head «a lot of bravery in here, quite a brain too. But loyalty and boldness and so many qualities from different houses, but I have to say...» Where would she be sorted? «Hufflepuff!» He shouted and once again she could see the hufflepuffs cheering when the hat was removed from her head

* * *

**So this is a sort of prolouge thingie. I've started working on the next chapter, but it probably won't be uploaded untill Friday since I've got a math test (ugh save me I'm doomed)**


	2. The worst potions class

**AN: If some of you are following my broadchurch/doctor who crossover, I won't be able to update for about two weeks because my sister has gone to France (yes France, my sister has left me for France. She's left me all alone with my brothers and the worst computer) and the computer she brought, is the one whit that fic and I dont want to change anything that I've already got there, I'm quite happy with that chapter so far, so I won't take the risk of changing it. **

**Also, I wasn't quite certain where to place Clara, but I thought «she's a good finder, she's loyal and she believes in fair play», so I placed her in Hufflepuff with the doctor. So it can be cute with them in the same house. I hope you're happy with my decision ;b**

**The last chapter was sort of a prolouge thing as I said, so now they're in their last year at Hogwarts, just to clear that up, soooooo**

* * *

_Seven years later_

«What've you done with your tie?» Clara asked as she saw the doctor that morning in the hufflepuff common room. His name wasn't _acctually_ the doctor, just a nickname that had been there ever since the first week at hogwarts. The doctor always did something wierd or extraodinary and also very very unexpected, and today was no different. He had, for some reason, tried to turn his long yellow and black tie, into a _bowtie. _It had its flaws, of course, since it wasn't suppoed to be a bowtie, but it did look suprisingly much like a normal bowtie. He had probably cast a spell or something on it.

«I'ts a bowtie», he answered. «Yes, i can see that», Clara said back. «I like bowties. Bowties are cool!» Clara couldn't help but chuckle. «Come on, Chin», she said «we have to eat breakfast now, or we'll be late for transfiguration and McGonagall won't be happy about _that_!» She grabbed the doctors hand and started dragging him towards the door.

* * *

«Are you staying at Hogwarts this christmas?» The doctor asked as he chewed on his toast. Clara took a huge slurp of her apple and cinnamon tea before she answered, «yep, mum and dad are going to go from place to placeand from family to family this christmas. It will be very stressful and besides, I can't just leave you here at christmas, now can I, Chin?» She said. The doctor's parents, who had worked in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures in the ministry, had died in an accident whilst taking care of a dragon that had gotten too close to muggle territory. There hadn't been anything left to bury, so he had never gotten a proper goodbye. The doctor had spent christmas alone at Hogwarts until he met Clara. Her parents had welcomed him like one of their own and he was forever grateful.

* * *

On a Wednesday a few weeks later, they were in potions class. Clara loved potions and found in facinating, though Snape did ruin it with his grumpyness. He was just _always_ so mad at everyone. She knew that he was good in the subject and all that, but he took the joy out of potions.

She hadn't noticed professor Dumbledore coming into the room. She and the doctor had been way too busy by their forgetfulness potion. She felt a slight push on her shouldeer «what?» She asked the doctor and he nodded towards Dubledore who had his white eyebrows raised. «Miss Oswald, may I have a word with you?» Clara got up from her seat and followed professor Dumbledore out the door. «I am very sorry, Clara, but there's been and accident. It was a very icy road and a car that had lost control hit your parents'. They're at the hospital right noe, you are ecused for the rest of the week.»

Clara wasn't completely sure when she had gottewn on the train, or when she took the cab to the hospital. She just knew that now she was sitting in the plastic chair beside her mums hospital bed. The beeping from the monitor was the only sound to be heard. The doctors had said that her father would be okay, he was still unconcious, but he would be okay. Her mum was a different story, though. She had almost gone straight through the windscreen, her wounds were fatal and that there was nothing they could do. Clara noticed that she had started to see a bit blurry, that it became difficult to breathe and that it felt like her heart was about to stop.

The door behind her opened when the first tears fell. She hadn't noticed who it was, but when she felt a familiar pair of arms around her, she knew it was him. «They let me go too», he whispered to her «I couldn't let you be here alone.» For a moment, it had been silent, calm. Her tears had stopped falling and she let her head rest against his chest. But then the monitor started beeping slower and slower until there was no sound in the room exept Clara's sobs.

* * *

**Sorry**


	3. Always

**AN: I know I said it didn't have much of a plot, and then I kille doff Clara's mum, but it's still quite plotless actually. It won't last long untill we're back to a fluffy whouffle fic, okay? I just noticed that i wrote «seven» years leater in the last chapter, but i think they should be in their 6th year at Hogwarts cuz I wanted them to be same age as Cedric Diggory, you'll get that in next chapter. Don't know when I'll upload it, though, writers block _again_. And also, look! I made a cover (it's crap, I know, but I tried my best)**

* * *

The funeral had been the first time since she was a kid, thst she had allowed herself to cry in front of so many people whom half of them she didn't even know because they were just college friends her mum had long since lost touch with.

Clara was now back at Hogwarts. She was all alone now, she had her dad and the doctor, yes, but she and her mum had a special type of bond that was stronger than everything. Isn't it like that with a mother and daughter? And now she was klinging that bond to her chest, tying it tightly around her heart, making sure it would stay put.

It was late, very late. She should be fast asleep, but she was just sitting there in the common room, staring at the fireplace with cold dead eyes whilst listening to the soothing sound of the flames, and didn't care at all to listen to what the paintings(and some of the plants) told her.

Clara didn't notice the doctor coming out of the boys' dormitories, but once again she felt his arms around her, and knew it was him. And he also knew that she had been crying and really needed that hug. «It's okay», he whispered. «How am I going to get through this?» Clara asked «How am I ever going to feel better?» «You don't.» The doctor answered, «It's not something that disappears like a bruise you get from slipping a bit in the stairs. Not properly, at least. It will always be there, and it will always hurt from time to time. But you'll always find things that make you smile. Something that makes you put the sadness aside. And you will always have something to be happy about. Always.»

In that moment, they had never been closer. They had never felt so strongly connected. With puffy, red and very sore eyes, her head agains his chest and the doctor with a tear-stained shirt, she fell asleep. Her arms clutched tightly around him and the doctor promised himself, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

**Short, again, I know. I think that chapter four may be a bit longer, but I can't promise you anything. We'll also move away from the angsty stuffs and start going back to fluff. At least I hope so (look how good I am at planning things)**


End file.
